beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind-Rider's Relationships
<Wind-Rider Allies/Maximals Dinobot Foxfire She and Foxfire knew each other since they had come off the Assembly Line. Both strays and in a world that was more on politics than on the needs of others, these two were stuck together like glue, officially making themselves sisters rather than friends. But while they reformatted in life, both were troublemakers on the streets; Foxfire on land, Wind-Rider in air. Even once they were taken in by Yoketron, the two strived to help out one another, but mostly Wind-Rider, seeing as how Foxfire was born for this, Wind-Rider accelled in it like training for a job. The two are a dynamic duo in Cyber-Ninjitsu, as they are feared both as the Red Star, and the White Comet, by the other students. Even after their Master's death, the two continued to stay together, once they signed on as Land and Air scouts for the Axalon. Even on Earth, during the Beast Wars, the two continue their bond, either in Beast, Robot, or Human mode. Although, Wind-Rider can be a bit... overprotective. Much to Foxfire's embarrassment. Once the Crane Maximal had learned that her 'sister' had started a relationship with Cheetor, the first thing she had done was drew her katana at Cheetor's neck, and rather demonically threatened him with a sadistic smile, that if he did anything to hurt her emotionally, she would slash every part of him into tin foil. Cheetor When the Crane Maximal had learned that her 'sister' had started a relationship with Cheetor, the first thing she had done was drew her katana at Cheetor's neck, and rather demonically threatened him with a sadistic smile, that if he did anything to hurt her emotionally, she would slash every part of him into tin foil. Though the rocky start, the two have warmed up to one another, in which Wind-Rider also bluntly accepted the two should they ever marry and share their sparks to unite in the Matrix one day. This earned an embarrassment to both Cheetor and Foxfire. They also have discussions, mostly about Justin, seeing as how she wants to know more about him. As the case may be, seeing that she's in love with him. Despite Cheetor's and Rattrap's attempts to point out that their lifespans are completely different. Jackfoot Like Foxfire, Wind-Rider treated Jackfoot like a little sister. Leobreaker Ironhide Yoketron Humans Justin Seyvont She and Justin start off on a very shaky ground when they first met, after the Konoe temple was attacked by Takeyda's goons in an attempt to bully and buy their temple. But she eventually warms up to him as they get to know one another, when Foxfire and Dinobot attempt to attack her, believing her to be a goon to win the Konoe over to sign the temple over. That night, Inferno and Tarantulas attempt to attack it, causing Wind-Rider, who is still in human form to attack them. Overpowered by Inferno and weakened by Tarantulas's cyber venom, it seemed like curtains, until Justin rushed in to scoop her up. After the battle against the combined forces of Takeyda and the Predacons, she falls in love with him after he repairs her from the battle which she gives Justin his first kiss, much to Aelita and Konoka's dismay. And from then on, she decided to live with him as gratitude for repairing her on Okinawa. She truly does care and love him, sometimes hugging him, or wrapping her arms around his, giving him a breast squeeze. Or sometimes teasing him with talk, like 'Hey, Justin. Later on, I need a little tuning. Feeling like fooling around with my insides?' She even sneaked into his room and slept with him without being notice. Aelita She sees the human Cybertronian as a source of competition. But they do share some things in common; they don't give up, and they both are in love with Justin. At first, the two are competing for his affections, Justin oblivious to the other's feelings for him, but later on starts to get it. She mocks and taunts Aelita stating she was Justin's first kiss, and that she slept with him (although she snuck into bed and curled up to him like a cat without him knowing this). But the two obviously agree that they care for Justin, and wish for him not to be in danger all the time. Later on, when Justin and Aelita are together, she wishes for them both to be happy. But threatens Aelita that if she breaks his heart, she'll tear hers out. Though despite the usual bloody catfights, they do generally care for each other. K-9 Once Justin chose Aelita, Wind-Rider became heartbroken, although did her best not to show it. But she became so desperate for his love, she tricked Aelita enough to revive Justin's old Maximal body with its own spark. K-9, now alive and aware, had become intigrated with Justin's mind and memories, making him a Cybertronian copy of Justin. When he asked her how he had gotten back into the Maximal Body, Wind-Rider, although happy was ashamed for what she had done, confessed that he was actually a Maximal, but with Justin's mind and memories. The confused Maximal had trouble accepting this, and ran out of the Maximal base. K-9 runs to where he knows Aelita is, and hides behind a corner, shocked to see that she is with Justin. Realizing what Wind-Rider said was true, he defeatedly returns with her to her stationed apartment. Attempting to help him feel better, she says to make himself at home, while she is in human form. The next day, she finds him gone, and frantically searches to find him. When the day is almost over, she returns to her apartment, and is surprised to see Justin there, only to reveal himself to be K-9, with his own Pretender form. He explained to her that he had gone to see the real Justin, and told him the situation. Justin concluded that she did it probably because she couldn't help the feelings she had for him, and loved him dearly. K-9 accepts this, and seeing that she was in great pain in the decisions, he stated that he loves her too. This brings her to tears again, but of joy, as she and K-9, going under the human name Kevin, embrace one another. Enemies/Predacons Lockdown The Decepticon turned Predacon Bounty Hunter was once a student of Yoketron. Hired for a job to steal the Golden Disk and Omega Key, he gladly accepted the job without hesitation. He easily defeated his former master and one of his prized student, taking Yoketron's armor and Foxfire's Kunai as trophies. Wind-Rider learned it was he who had terminated her master and father, once he used Foxfire's Kunai while hunting her and Aelita. This sparked an endless obsession for the young fembot to avenge her fallen master, by sending Lockdown to the Pit. Shadow Panther Wind-Rider had a personal rivalry with Shadow-Panther because she is a crane and Shadow-Panther is a panther (alluding to the natural rivalry between cats and birds). She has a rivalry with her because she always hurt Foxfire and she doesn't take it kindly to that. Category:Relationships